


Hercules & the Oneshot Collection

by Musicofthesoprano



Category: Hercules (1997)
Genre: F/M, I’m trash for Megcules, One Shot Collection, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicofthesoprano/pseuds/Musicofthesoprano
Summary: Here’s a little collection of oneshots I’ve cooked up. Mainly Megara x Hercules!





	1. Chapter 1

A week had passed since Hercules had sacrificed his godhood for Meg. It had also been a week since Meg was a slave to Hades. 

Freedom felt...strange. At every corner she turned, she expected to see Hades or the imps. Sometimes she would turn around and see the man she was engaged to. It was a much better sight.

Hercules requested they have a vacation in Crete. Meg, of course, didn't deny the request. She loved every moment with him, and she loved just being alone with him.

They flew to Crete on Pegasus, taking stops every so often to let Pegasus rest. On those breaks, Meg experienced how beautiful the other locations of Greece were. Thebes wasn’t the only place in Greece after all. 

Meg noticed they were near Crete once she felt the salty breeze captivate her lungs. All she wanted to do was stretch her arms out like wings and tilt her head up. This is what it felt to be free. 

About an hour later, Pegasus chirped. It meant that they were finally near land. Pegasus landed near the sandy shorelines, huffing and shaking his mane. Hercules got off of Pegasus first before offering a hand to Meg. She grinned, taking his hand in hers. 

The feeling of the sand beneath her sandals felt so refreshing. Even more so with the breeze of the salty air and the crashing of the bright blue tides.She shoved her feet out of her sandals and wiggled her toes, taking in the feeling of the sand. 

This is what paradise felt like. 

Looking at the tides with a grin, she decided to lift up her dress a bit and feel the coolness of the water. The large body of water reminded her of the river styx. Though filled with souls of the dead, it sometimes looked beautiful. But that was the past. This was her new reality.

Her eyebrows perked up as she heard the splashing of water beside her. She expected to see Pain and Panic, but instead saw Hercules standing next to her with no sandals. A smile grew upon her face like magic. 

”The water is beautiful during sunset, isn't it?” He asked softly, returning the smile to her. She didn't respond, only setting her gaze to the plethora of different colors in front of her. 

”Yes... it is,” She spoke. “And it’s so much better with you here.” The grecian smiled, her cheeks being blotted with rouge. The demigod slowly took her into an embrace. Whenever he hugged her, she felt safe. The rest of the world didn't matter. Nothing mattered except for him in this moment. And she would admit it... She was in love with him. 

For a moment, only the chirping of birds and crashing of waves could be heard. ”H-Herc...ules...” Meg choked out. He looked to her as tears started to roll down her cheeks, one by one. 

He shushed her, wiping away her tears. Meg shook her head. 

”No..no...these are happy tears. I'm happy that I'm here in this moment with you.” Her breathing was heavy.

“I’m happy that you saved me. I’m so so happy that you’re here for me... and I.. wouldn’t have admit this a week ago... but... I love you so so much.” Meg grinned, choking up her tears. Hercules was virtually speechless. 

“Meg.. I love you too.”

“Get over here, Wonderboy...”


	2. Chapter 2

“So, you want to marry my daughter?” Demetrius asked, his eyebrow raised and a smirk stamped on his face. Hercules smiles nervously, nodding in response.

“Y-yes, sir.” Hercules spoke. Demetrius was so much like Meg. He was intimidating. Stubborn. Demanding. Quick-witted... but he cared about Meg so much. And Hercules could tell.  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

“Meg has spoke very well about you. I know you’re a hero. I know you’ve saved Olympus and Meg. I know you’re a good man. But I’ve also had a conversation requesting my daughters hand in marriage, and at the time, that man was a good man,” Demetrius sighed. “But as soon as he came back to life, he left my daughter and immediately married someone else.”  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

“D...Demetrius, I really understand your concerns, but I..I REALLY like your daughter. I’d never do that to your daughter... to Meg..” Hercules responded. Demetrius looked to him, concern in his gaze.  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

“I’ll...I’ll take your word for it. But on one condition,” Demetrius said, putting his hand on Herc’s shoulder. “Protect her. You make her the happiest girl in the world. If she gets married to you, you have to take my position as her protector. You understand?”  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Hercules nodded vigorously. He could tell that Demetrius still had regrets about letting Meg get engaged the first time, and he definitely didn’t want to screw up again. But Hercules wanted to let Demetrius know that he could trust him.  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

“Then I will let you marry her.”

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

It had been a few days since Meg visited her father. Herc came along with her, which was unusual. But she was so happy she got to see her family once again. 

Hercules requested they have a date. Like always, Meg never denied the request.  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Their date mostly consisted of dinner and a beautiful view. That beautiful view was the place that they had their first date. The place she originally fell in love with him. It had so many memories, they all suddenly came flooding back to her.  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

They sat with each other on the fountain. The water was oddly cool, and the aura was sentimental and romantic. It was especially better with Hercules being there with her.  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

They strolled around some more, looking at the statues and the flowers. The night was beautiful. The scene especially was beautiful.

“Meg...” Hercules cooed. She looked to his direction, now looking into the blue of his eyes.She always loved looking at him. He was truly a masterpiece. A very clumsy masterpiece that hadn’t broken yet, to her surprise. 

”I love you.” He spoke. She smiled, leaning in to kiss him. When their lips disconnected, she simply smiled at him. 

”I love the way you smile, the way you laugh. I love looking at you under the moonlight. I love how you compliment me in every way possible.” Herc grinned. Meg’s cheeks started to turn rouge.

”Oh, Herc...stop it.” Her smile became bigger. 

”But what I love most about you is...you. I...I love you so much, it's hard expressing it.” The next thing she knew, there was an opened ring box in his hand.  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

”And I hope you'll marry me so I can love you even more. I love you, Megara.”

Meg’s tears started flowing uncontrollably. She grasped onto his neck and embraced him. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

”I will, Wonderboy. I will.”

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀


	3. The Battle of Athens and Sparta

⠀ War. It was the result of a disagreement between two sides of people. These two sides included Athens and Sparta. For years, there was a wave of secret anger boiling between the cities. But this really stemmed from Athena and Ares’s secret rivalry toward each other.

One day when Hercules came home from hero training, he had a sorrow look on his face. It was strange. He always came home happy to see his wife. Especially now that there were married.

Meg wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. Every time she saw him, it was like she was falling in love all over again.  ⠀

“Meg...” He spoke, placing her on the ground. She smiled and grasped his hand. An eyebrow rose when she noticed his somber expression. 

“What is it, Wonderboy?” She asked. It had been months since she called him that name. 

“Could you... come and sit down with me?” He asked. She nodded before following him to a nearby couch.  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

“There’s no easy way to say this...” He awkwardly chuckled. 

“But... Sparta wants me to join in on a war against Athens... and they need me in Sparta in two days time.” Hercules spoke, his head down. He couldn’t believe he was telling his wife these words. 

“War?” Meg repeated. Her brows furrowed. Though she knew a war had been brewing between the two, she didn’t expect it to be in her lifetime.  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

“Meg...I had no choice.” He spoke. Meg’s lips pierced together. She nodded. 

”I know...but I’m going to worry if you're going to be alright. You realize that, right?” Meg spoke. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

”I-I know..but we just got married and I don't want to leave you and I don't want to betray my family...and...” He was hushed before he could continue his rant. Meg cupped his cheeks, a frown plastered on her face. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

”When are you leaving?”

”Tomorrow afternoon.” Hercules responded. She shook her head in dismay. This couldn’t be happening.  ⠀⠀

The next few hours they cuddled each other and talked about how magical their lives were. They both cooked up the most special meals together and stayed with each other until he left. 

”Meg... I don’t know when I’ll see you again...but I really need you to know that I love you. And I always will. Never forget that.” He smiled, a tear rolling down his cheek. Meg hugged him as she cried too. 

”I never knew I could love someone as much as I've loved you, Hercules... it is hard to explain my feelings for you. But just remember... I’m always with you.” She sniffed. They kissed one last time before he ventured to Sparta.  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

8 months later, Meg found herself bathing in the sunlight and rubbing her stomach. She had no idea she would be with a child at the time he left. Especially his child...a little part of him that had been with her since he left. But besides that, nothing had changed. She was still Meg. But without her other half. 

There were rumors that the soldiers that fought in the war of Athens and Sparta would be home any day now. She was especially hopeful her husband would soon return. 

Everyday that passed was a day without him. And it was harder every single day. She just wished to see his smile and beautiful blue eyes once again. 

And a week later, her hopes were fulfilled. A certain man knocked on her door. When she opened it, it revealed a war-struck Hercules. His hair was much shorter. He had stubble, and scars covered his body. His muscles had very much grown. She couldn’t tell if this was her husband or a completely different man. 

”Meg.” He spoke, that same glimmer in his eye that she remembered. But his voice was much much deeper. Her brow rose as she inspected the man.

”Hercules?” She asked. His eyes immediately shot to her stomach. It was completely obvious – a little too obvious. He opened his mouth, a frown starting to form. 

”It’s yours...” Meg spoke. His eyebrows rose. She could see the gears practically turning in his brain. 

Meg stepped aside to let him in. He still had the same stance he did 8 months ago... 

”So–has anything changed?” He asked. She never noticed how tall he stood. 

”Not much...I’ve just been visiting my family a lot more since it gets lonely sometimes.” She grew a nervous smile. As he always did, he ever so gently placed a hand on her hip and pulled her closer. She always loved when he did that. 

”Walk with me?” He asked, his voice small. She nodded before pulling a hand to his side and resting her head on his shoulder. 

”Have I ever told you how much I love you, Meg?”

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀


	4. Heartbreak

Death was inevitable. It took many people in many ways. If you were lucky enough, it was just like falling asleep. But if you weren’t one of the lucky ones, you suffered greatly. But then it was all over. 

His funeral felt like the hardest thing she could ever bare. She wished she could’ve done more to take care of him. They had a life together. They were going to get married. They were going to have children together and spend the rest of their lives together until death did them part – it wasn’t supposed to end like this. 

She sat beside his grave and looked up at the sky. His grave was freshly packed with dirt. Tears stained her cheeks as she gazed up at the big ball of light before her. It was a beautiful thing. 

“Isn’t it beautiful, Jason?” She sobbed. What would she have to get him back in her arms. She was so desperate to have him back. She would do anything to have him back. 

She came to the conclusion that she would pray to Hades for some sort of sign. Her relatives told stories of what happened when you prayed to Hades. Some people actually died during their prayers. But she would do anything for Jason. 

And so, a few days after his death, she ventured to the temple of Hades. It was a very very long walk to an old temple. It was believed to be haunted with the ghosts of the people who’s prayers were never answered.

When she opened the large, dusty door, bats immediately stirred. She looked around, eyes widened. There was a stench of burnt corpses in the air. Most likely sacrifices to Hades. 

She got closer to his statue. He sat in a way similar to Zeus’s statue. Except with a smug smile on his face. 

“Hades... Lord of the Underworld and God of Death... please hear my prayer,” She spoke. “I’ll do anything if you bring someone back to me that I love dearly. He died too early... we were going to have a life together...and I want him back.” Meg said, not knowing that tears were painfully streaming down her cheeks. 

Next thing she knew, a sort of mist swirled around the statue. Her eyebrows furrowed as she watched the statue come to life. 

“Hey! Babe, babe, so sorry I’m late, no one has been here in... like, so long.” Hades chuckled. He looked down to Meg, observing her. 

“I don’t know if you know this, but I can’t just bring back mortals in the snap of a finger. If I did that no one would die.” Hades muttered. 

“If you are really really willing to do anything for your lover, I suggest we make a deal. You know. You get something, I get something.”

“I’ll do anything!” Meg whimpered, begging the God to help her. He tilted his head. 

“Ok ok... YOU, work for ME. You do work for me, I give you your boyfriend back. Everyone’s happy.” Hades smiled. Meg nodded vigorously.

“Sign in fine print, please.” Before Meg could react, a piece of parchment was presented before her with a kalamos accompanying it. She grabbed the kalamos as fast as she could and signed her name. The deal was done. She was now working for Hades. 

“Now... when will you bring him back?” She asked innocently. 

“I was thinking... eh, tomorrow morning. Dawn.” He spoke. Her whole body perked up and she smiled greatly. She was going to see the love of her life again. Before he could say another word, she ran back out of the temple to her home. 

The morning after was unlike any morning she had ever had in her whole life. She dressed in her best dress and took time to put her hair up in a bun, unlike the usual ponytail. 

But when she got to his grave, there was a large hole in the ground. She brushed it off and started looking for him. He had to be somewhere. 

She walked all around the nearby woods, looking for any fresh tracks. And of course, she did find fresh tracks – but there were two of them. Her heart sunk, and she started pacing around the tracks. She could hear the mumbling of two voices. Female and male. She started to get closer...and closer...and closer. 

Until she found a dirt-covered Jason standing in front of another woman. The woman was petite, with wide hips and a small stomach. She was tan. Beautifully sculpted features, almost looked like it was sculpted by the gods. 

She stood behind a large tree where they couldn't see her, but she could hear them very well. 

”But you were here for me when I woke up. You've always been here for me - especially when I lay dying in my death bed. You were there when I died, and she wasn’t. I can’t love a woman who was never there for me when I needed her most.” Jason said. The woman sighed. 

”If you are so sure of this...then we can't let her know.” the woman spoke.

”I won’t. Tomorrow I'll redig my grave to the way it was, and by sunset, we will be married.” Jason responded. How could he be so willing to marry a woman he never loved? It made her feel sick to her stomach. 

”But Jason, everyone thinks you're still dead...we’re going to have to move to somewhere else in Greece.” The woman responded. Meg shook her head, trying to hold back her tears. She couldn't process how this could be happening. 

Meg bolted from behind the tree to a place where both of them could see her. 

”I can’t believe you!” She yelled, tears running down her cheeks. 

”I’m the whole reason you're even breathing! I sold my soul to Hades – for you! And only for you! And now you’re running off with her because I wasn’t beside your grave when you woke from the dead?” Meg spoke, anger coating the sadness in her voice. 

“Meg–“ Jason spoke, a certain softness in his voice.

“Don’t do that... I know your ways. I loved you!” She yelled. Jason’s eyebrows furrowed. He put his hand out to her, but she shook her head and ran the opposite direction. She ran until her legs went out. 

She grabbed the ground with her fingers and pulled. She felt the earth beneath her. She was heartbroken... sad... angry... all of the worst emotions one could feel in one horrible thunderstorm. 

“Let me guess... didn’t go well?” A certain voice asked. Meg huffed. She would be working for the god of death the rest of her life. He lied. It wasn’t a win win. 


End file.
